The Flame In The Night
by DrippingPapermoon
Summary: Love is a strange thing especially if your Natsu and Lucy are always the buzz around Magnolia. But what will our pair encounter? What roadblocks lie ahead? Read more to find out...
1. The Start

_**The Flame In The Night**_

On this crisp, fall morning Natsu and Happy made their way way to the guild hall as they strolled through the forest.

"Natsu..." Happy said.

"Yeah, what's up Happy?", Natsu replied.

"Do you think Lucy is okay?".

"What do you mean Happy?", Natsu said while he looked at Happy in a confused way.

"Well haven't you noticed that she has been feeling off since... you know...", Happy said in a timid tone.

"Actually, come to think of it, Lucy hasn't gone on a job in two weeks now... And she is not spending a lot if time at the guild also...", Natsu  
said as he pondered the idea.

"I hope she is ok...", Happy said with a worried voice. Natsu only shrugged and shook his head in agreement. But without anymore thought the two walked up to the wooden doors of Fairy Tail's guild hall and walked through. 

Like usual the guild was filled with the screams and shouts of people cheering on with the on going fights that erupted out of nowhere. And the noise of beer mugs clinking together. 

Immediately Happy flew over to the other fellow mages and Exceeds, greeting them with smiles and following conversations. Natsu looked around for the blonde haired celestial wizard. But there was no sign of her. So sluggishly Natsu walked over to the bar counter and sat near Mirajane who was cleaning the glasses.

"Mira..", Natsu said softly.

"Yes Natsu is there something you need?", she replied with a warm smile.

"Yeah..um..have you seen Lucy today?", he said in a whisper.

And in her nice, loving voice she said, "Actually yes."

"Woah really?!", and his heart started beating a little faster.

"Yeah she came in early to do a job, and she should be back anytime now...", Mira cheered.

Natsu got up and thanked Mira for her help and ran to Lucy's house and left his fellow mages and partner in the dust.


	2. Lucy

**_~Door Slam~_**

"Wow that job was tiring even if it was so easy.", Lucy said as she slung her bag on a chair then plopped on her bed and sprawled out under the covers.

"Maybe just a little nap, **_*yawn *_** ...should be good.", her voice trails off after she rests her eyes and nuzzles into her pillow and under the bed sheets for warmth.

**_~Back to Natsu~_**

_'I wonder if she's home? And okay?'_

Natsu started slowing down his pace and finds Lucy's apartment in the sea of buildings. _'I hope her window is unlocked..'_, He stopped in front of the building and climbed to the window since Happy wasn't there to help, and checks to see if it is indeed unlocked. And luckily it is, but then he notices her sleeping all snuggled, so peacefully. Natsu quietly crawled in, closes the window shut and climbs slowly over Lucy trying hard not to wake her up.

Then genteelly he scoots next to her under her light pink covers and has her head rested on his warm, bare chest with his arm around her. But then he starts to stare at her in a weird way... Almost like he felt a little feeling in his heart burn. His face started blushing here and there while the little mage still continued sleeping quietly.

_'Come on Natsu you know you like her. WHAT?! Did I just think that?!_' He blushed bright red like Erza's hair and Natsu quickly turns toward the window looking out toward the horizon where the water kissed the sky.

_'We have been through so much..together'_, he pondered. And looking back at all the memories of them laughing, being happy, crying, standing up for one another and just being friends. _'Friends...? We are only friends?... No she is more than my friend. She has to be! She is my partner and I...'_ His thought is interrupted as Lucy slightly moved and shifted positions. Turning her pretty little head toward him. Now his feelings were growing more for her to where he didn't want to let her go.

"Sweet dreams Lucy..", Natsu said as he pulled her closer to him. And softly peck her forehead with a kiss. He closed his eyes and slept followed by a dream.

**_~Forward two hours~_**

Lucy started wiggling around and started opening her eyes as she stared at Natsu sleeping literally two inches away from her. And her face turned as red as Erza's hair.

"Naattsuuuuu!"


	3. Huh!

•Chapter 3•

"NAATTSSSUUUUU!", the celestial spirit Mage yelled out as she startled Natsu from a deep slumber.

"Oh, hey Luce your awake!", he exclaimed with a toothy grin.

"What are you doing in my house!? GET OUT!" , she howled as she jumped out if her bed.

"Hey hey I only came to check up on you jeezzz..."

Lucy's temper and aggravation slowly started melting away after Natsu's stunning comment.

"Really?...why?", she asked all confused.

"Because you didn't go on any jobs in a while and I haven't seen you around guild a lot either... S-so I got worried...", he blurted out while slightly blushing too.

"Oh well.. I'm fine.. I guess" , as her face changed expressions.

"Are you sure because a lot has happened.. you k-know since we got back from Tenroe Island..", he said softly as Lucy walked back over to the bed and sat next to Natsu.

"Yeah.. I know what you mean..", Lucy said.

Now after feeling guilty Nastu turns toward Lucy and hugs her tight as she started tearing up.

"I'm sorry Luce..", as Nastu comforted her with his protection.

"It..wa-asn't your fau-uult.", Lucy said softly as she started crying into Natsu's chest.

"I never got... T-to say.. Goodbye to him.. N-Natsu.." , Lucy exclaims as she weeps about her father's death.

•~ Flashback ~•

After staying dormant in Tenroe Island for seven years a lot has changed for the mages. Especially since the biggest shock of them all was the news about Jude's death. Everyone had paid their respects to Lucy and had all left flowers on his grave. Lucy wasn't sad because he died, it was because she never got to say goodbye. And since then she hasn't gone on any jobs in two weeks.

•~ Time Skip Forward 2 mins ~•

Natsu clung on to Lucy as she kept crying in to his white scarf. He started to slowly stroke her gorgeous blonde locks of hair.

"What do I do now; I have no other family...?", Lucy stated after Natsu pulled Lucy off of him to wipe her tears from her face.

"Just live life. Live for your mom and dad. Do it for them.", Natsu said. 'Igneel.. Where are you?...'

"Ok, thanks Natsu.", Lucy said with a smile.

She got away from Natsu's hug and walked toward the kitchen to grab a drink so she could cool down. "Want anything Natsu?"

'You. Wait what?!', Natsu thought followed by a blush. Lucy saw Natsu's expression and looked at him weirdly.

"Are you alright Natsu?..." , said the blonde.

"Ahh ye-yeah I'm fine Luce!", he said with his big toothy smile. 'What's wrong with you Natsu!', he thought to himself as he said goodbye to Lucy and walked back toward the guild.

"I will never truely understand you, will I, Natsu? ", Lucy said with a small giggle.

Now what Natsu and Lucy did know is that not too far away from Lucy's house in a secluded spot deep within the Forest there was an eery theme hovering over there. It was the location Orasion Seis's hideout.

"So he does love the damn girl. This is way too easy guys.", Cobra said with a chuckle.

"Agreed.", said Racer and Angel with a returning laugh.

_**What?! The Orasion Seis?! I wonder what they are up too... Keep reading to find out ;) **_

_**I will try to update by next week guys! Just since there is hel- I mean school i have been busy! thanks for understanding!**_


End file.
